


Remember Me

by Scarletbelle87



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbelle87/pseuds/Scarletbelle87
Summary: A story of Kaiba meeting his true match a little too late in life





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was just a little thought I had and then I watched Muse's performance of "Easily" during their concert at Shepherd's Bush and it just cemented the scene.
> 
> "I just want to let you know  
> My mind refuses to let you go  
> I wanna hypnotize you so  
> You will remember me"

You entered the main hall of the Domino Convention Centre, light dancing off the navy-blue sequins that adorned your long-sleeved mermaid dress. You plucked a tall flute glass filled with golden champagne off the silver tray that the waitress held. The venue was beautiful, just as it was every year for the Domino Chamber of Commerce dinner. It was an elegant event attended by the most influential people in the city.

The lights were bright as it bathed the drapery, tables and clear tiffany chairs in a white glow. You walked toward the sea of people catching the eye of a tall, stunningly handsome brunette man. You raised your glass and nodded in his direction, a small gesture of acknowledgement.

“Do you know Seto Kaiba?” A woman that you had not noticed before had asked you.

“Not at all, but it would be rude not to greet him.” You smiled and excused yourself to mingle with the various guests until it was time for everyone to take their seats.

 All the guests were ushered to their seats based on a seating chart. Each large round table had eight chairs placed around it. You took your seat and was surprised when Kaiba and his date joined you at the table. They were quickly followed by the rest of the guests, filling up the chairs at the table. Each one of them had a date except you, the seat beside you conspicuously empty.

Introductions were made and friendly chatter filled the air. Soon a heavenly assortment of dishes was placed before everyone. Each more delicious than the last. Finally, the desserts were cleared away and drinks served. The gentleman a seat away from you had dominated most of the conversation much to your annoyance and clearly, to Kaiba's as well.

“...but I do seriously think that all businesses should be governed to ensure they comply. I will put the notion forward. All skills should be sourced from Domino. We should be empowering our own people.” The businessman said. You rolled your eyes and shook your head.

“That's ridiculous.” Kaiba growled.

“Yes well, what do you think?” He asked you.

“I agree with Mr Kaiba entirely. Mr Kato, if the most successful businessman in Domino disagrees with something, it's probably a good idea to follow his thought. After all, it is the most profitable one.” You smiled looking over at Kaiba who smirked in response.

“So is that the basis of your argument?” Kato asked with a hint of condescension.

“No. For my business to succeed I need to employ only the best people with the skills to do the job. Right now, I can search the world over for the right person. This benefits my business, my shareholders, my employees. However, if I was limited to searching in only a tiny pool for the requisite skills, I'll be settling for the closest available match. Then I will have to spend additional resources to train them to do the work before it even gets done. The work is not done to a hundred percent, I've lost efficiency, I've lost productivity and I've already spent more than I'm gaining. I can empower people through skills development programmes which become viable only if my business is profitable. That is the basis of my argument.” You replied evenly. Kaiba watched you keenly.

“Like I said, it is a proposal, and well, if Mr Kaiba is opposed to it, then it probably won't see the light of day.” Kato said in a slightly hostile manner.

“Let's hope Mr Kaiba remains opposed then.” You smiled which surprisingly, Kaiba returned.

The discussion continued for a little while longer before everyone left their tables to mingle. You took the opportunity to get a breath of fresh air. You stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the gardens with your champagne flute in hand. You heard footsteps behind you. Kaiba walked up to the railing standing beside you. He found you intriguing and wanted to learn more much to his own surprise.

“Hello again Mr Kaiba.” You smiled.

“Hmm.” Was all the response you got.

“Where is your lovely fiancée?” You asked.

“Observing ridiculous social constructs.” Kaiba growled.

“I take it she's indulging in a little gossip then.” You chuckled.

“Yes.” Came his curt response. “Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in there joining them?” He asked in his low voice.

You laughed freely. It was a lovely sound, even to him. “No. I don't know if you've noticed but the ladies aren't particularly fond of me. If I join them, they will disperse, and if I join their husbands in conversation, they will suddenly appear beside them.” Kaiba had in fact noticed the reactions you had received all night.

“I prefer to come to these events to speak to specific people but the man I wish to talk to has not been available to me all night.”

“So you don't wish to speak to me.” Kaiba cocked his brow.

“Mr Kaiba! Did you just make a joke?!” You teased. “Actually, our industries are so far removed from each other, I never would have expected you to entertain me with any seriousness.”

“Maybe you shouldn't make assumptions. Who did you want to speak to?” He enquired.

“Hashimoto.” You replied.

“Makes sense. You're not going to get close enough. Not with that thing hanging on his arm.” Kaiba sneered.

“I know.”

“There was a simple solution to this. Where is your husband?” Kaiba asked. At this point he was not sure why he continued this conversation.

“He had a prior engagement.” You lied smoothly.

“So he's at home while you represent your company.” Kaiba said seeing through your lie. “And yet he is credited for the aggressive growth you have enjoyed.”

“We all have our crosses to bear Mr Kaiba. I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about. There is nothing we wouldn't do to make sure our businesses succeed.”

Kaiba simply nodded in agreement. He was rather taken aback by you. You were by far the most interesting, beautiful and modest woman there. You turned to face him slightly.

“You know, you're very perceptive, but I also think I see you pretty clearly.” You stated boldly.

“I doubt it.” He scoffed.

“Well, let me give a go and you can judge how close to the truth I get. Your fiancée is beautiful, a doctor so she is smart as well, and she comes from an elite family. It makes you and Kaiba Corp look great. Plus, it affords a stability that makes your shareholders happy but she isn't your equal and you know it. Though there aren't many people in the world that can claim that. Still, she's fairly quiet but when she does speak there is always a momentary, fleeting if you will, look of irritation that passes over your features. You're the most powerful man in Domino and you're willing to endure that every day for the sake of your legacy. You also have a patience that does not often come out but it's there.” You smiled.

Kaiba snorted. “And what makes you say that?”

“Because your reputation precedes you. Your personality is no secret and yet, here you are allowing me to make observations about you without threatening to ruin me.” You grinned and Kaiba barked a laugh.

“Not bad.” He smirked. “So if I'm so scary, why are you still talking to me?” He teased.

“I don't scare easily.” You retorted looking him squarely in the eye.

During your conversation and without realizing it, both you and Kaiba had turned to face each other and now here you both stood; transfixed in each other's gaze. There was a clear connection between you two. An electricity that neither of you had ever felt. A movement in your peripheral caught your attention and you turned back towards the railing, taking a long sip of champagne.

“Your fiancée is coming over.” You said quietly. Kaiba turned his head to the pretty, black haired woman dressed in an exquisite blue and white evening dress. She stood next to Kaiba, wrapping her arm around his possessively.

“Miss Tanaka. It's lovely to meet you.” You extended your hand and Kaiba's fiancée finally shook it after he fixed her with a glare.

“Keiko, please.” She replied.

You smiled in response. “You look lovely Keiko. That is a stunning dress.”

“Seto picked it out.” She gushed.

“He has good taste.”

“If you two are done, we have to go.” He growled. It was then that you realized he had not been scowling the entire time the two of you had been conversing, but it was very much back, marring his perfect features.

“It was very nice to make your acquaintance, both of you.” You said as she turned to leave.

“Before you go, I want to introduce you to someone.” Kaiba drawled. You looked at him slightly confused but walked alongside him as he approached a group of men. You immediately understood. Hashimoto's wife was not anywhere to be seen at the moment.

“Hashimoto.” Kaiba barked.

“M-Mr Kaiba. What can I do for you?”

“There's someone you should meet.” He said gesturing to you and you extended your hand to the man.

You introduced yourself as he shook your hand. “I would really like to talk to you about your retail software.”

“It would be my pleasure.” He replied.

Kaiba watched with a smirk as Hashimoto's wife immediately came back to her husband's side, holding his hand tightly. You rolled your eyes knowing exactly why Kaiba made the introduction.

 

After a long night, you arrived home. You took off your dress and shoes, undid your hair and slipped into a comfortable satin nightie. Your husband was fast asleep in the king size bed with his own comforter. You sighed as you climbed into your side of the bed, separated from the man you married. You turned over so your back faced each other and reached over to switch off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness. You really hoped that you would one day meet Kaiba again.

 

Meanwhile at the Kaiba mansion, moonlight streamed in through the windows of Kaiba's bedroom. He climbed predatorily over the naked body of his fiancée, gazing down at the woman beneath him. For the first time in his life, Kaiba realized that he did not have the best of everything.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can decide if Kaiba does something about this situation or if they will forever remain ships passing at night. :)


End file.
